Music player is one of a plurality of applications which are used most frequently when people daily use a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and a tablet computer.
At present, a music player running in the mobile terminal is one that generally operates independently. Such music player has more comprehensive functions such as functions of locally playing music file, online playing music file, providing a user with classified online music, adjusting an audio equalizer, downloading and displaying album and lyrics and downloading music file, etc. Generally, when people are using a music player, they are used to run a third-party application which is not a music player and provides a visual experience such as entertainment or reading. Such third-party application may be a game application or a reading application, such as browser, micro-blog, and electronic book reader and so on.
However, in the prior art, to run a music player and a third-party application simultaneously in a mobile terminal, it is required that the mobile terminal shall has more large system resources such as computing performance, memory capacity and so on, otherwise, the mobile terminal may crash easily and its power drops rapidly. Specifically, when running a music player and a third-party application simultaneously, besides the playing function of the music player, other functions, such as the audio equalizer function operating in background, the function of downloading and displaying album and lyrics and the function of downloading music file, are always consuming a large part of the system resource which is not necessary for the user in listening the music. On the other hand, if the user runs the music player and a third-party application simultaneously, he/she shall switch back and forth between two application user interfaces (UI), which is very inconvenient for the user. Additionally, since the processing capacity of the mobile terminal is limited, a halting would occur very frequently during the switching between the two interfaces.